Wireless communication terminals are portable electronic devices having one or more functions such as a voice and video call function, an information input/output (I/O) function, a data storage function, and the like. As wireless communication terminals have diverse functions, the wireless communication terminals are implemented as multimedia devices having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, reproducing music or moving image files, receiving broadcast programs, displaying games, and the like.
The wireless communication terminals may employ one or more small and lightweight photographing device modules to perform multimedia functions. In particular, photographing device modules have recently been provided in front and rear surfaces of wireless communication terminals and thus one of the photographing device modules may be used according to a selection of a photographing mode.
However, a plurality of photographing device modules are provided in front and rear surfaces of a wireless communication terminal, and an image sensor may be provided in each of the plurality of photographing device modules, which may cause an increase in an entire size of the wireless communication terminal and an increase in manufacturing costs of the wireless communication terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.